


Vested Interest

by Cheloya



Category: Ouran Highschool Host Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Hell hath no fury like family.





	Vested Interest

To anyone who knew him - probably even to anyone who did not - it was plain to see that Tamaki was not enjoying himself the way he usually did when graced with the company of a young lady. Who knew the reason for that - perhaps the circumstances of the situation were undesirable; perhaps Eclair's cool manner was putting the blonde off his game. But to anyone who knew him, the reason didn't matter - Tamaki was uncomfortable. The twins had not even needed to exchange glances. Hikaru crouched down to talk quietly with Honey.

Kaoru set off at a run.

By the time he _reached_ the couple - touring a secluded gallery at the far end of the school - his hair was a mess, and his lack-of- breath was a more-than-convincing excuse for his rudeness, bursting in, clutching frantically at Tamaki's sleeve and gasping, "Tono... Kaasan-- Kyouya is-- Ootori-san is--"

Tamaki's eyes widened, his posture stiffening before he could bark out, "Where?" Didn't even look at Eclair when Kaoru told him, didn't look back even as his shoulder slammed painfully into the door. His breath was short before the end of the corridor, more out of panic than exhaustion, but by the time he crashed into the infirmary, he was exhausted and on his final nerve. "Kyouya," he called plaintively, and was silenced by a warm hand over his mouth.

The co-founder of the host club raised an eyebrow, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "Hikaru and Kaoru should nearly be finished with the ugly stepsister," he murmured. "But she'll find you again soon enough if you're going to yell like that."

"Kyouya," Tamaki said in confusion. It came out, "Kynngh." The boy in question took his hand away. "I thought you were in trouble."

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "That's our selfishness, I suppose," he said pragmatically. "We need you more than she does."

Tamaki only had to think about that for a fraction of a second before he was sagging with a grateful smile, sagging into what was perilously close to an embrace, and turning his head into the crook of Kyouya's neck. The bespectacled boy touched his free hand to Tamaki's forearm, not quite pulling, not quite pushing.

Tamaki thought he could find it in his heart to forgive them (though knowing the twins, he doubted Eclair would feel the same).


End file.
